With the development of the display technology, newly developed display technology has been applied to a variety of fields, such as wearable devices (smart bracelet or smart watch), virtual reality (VR) devices, mobile phones, e-books, e-papers, TVs, and notebooks.
The life cycle of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is an important issue. As known, OLED components are very sensitive to water and oxygen, and black dots may formed in a light-emitting area if the component has not been packaged, and the black dots grow when the time pass by. Currently, the OLED may be packaged by a glass cover. However, thin film encapsulation is more suitable for folded/curled OLED. The most common solution relates to alternately depositing the polymer organic films and inorganic films on the surface of the OLED. The inorganic film is capable of blocking the water and the oxygen, and the polymer film is capable of absorbing and distributing the stress between the layers so as to prevent the water and oxygen barrier property from being decreased due to the crack of the inorganic films. However, the life cycle of such solution with respect to the folding is still low, and a smaller curling rate cannot be obtained.